


Lord of Minas Morgul

by Romantical_Cat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I went with book description for appearance, Implied Sexual Content, Probably OOC but it's okay because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: Your fingertips lingered on his cheek. 'You've never said anything about how you found me or why our destinies are intertwined. You don't have to.'
Relationships: Witch-King Of Angmar/Original Female Character(s), Witch-King of Angmar/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Lord of Minas Morgul

You touched the delicate diadem on your brow and wondered how the twisting path of your life had led to this. You weren't unhappy, but memories of sunlight and summer air still gnawed at your heart on the darkest days when the fires of Orodruin rose high and reddened the horizon. 

A sudden chill enveloped you, but you knew it wasn't from your wandering thoughts. You turned slowly and saw a tall dark figure in the doorway. "Welcome back, My King." Out of old habit you bowed slightly. 

The Witch-king of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl, didn't respond in words, but a low hiss emerged from the emptiness below the steel crown and deadly gleam of eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce through your very soul, and the sensation still unnerved you. 

In the pale light that filled the room he moved towards you. He sniffed the air, 'You are afraid.' 

'A little nervous.' You weren't sure why. The Black Breath didn't seem to poison you as it did others. You were neither Man, Elf, Dwarf, or any of the shadowy races that walked Middle Earth. The memory of what you truly were was lost to you; not from any corruption of your mind, but buried in the sands of time. 

'There is no need for that, my Queen.' His voice was a whisper but it filled the room. 

'I know. You've never hurt me; I have no reason to distrust you.' You meant the words you said. 'But I have to admit that it still feels unnatural, all this…' 

'You came to me willingly.' 

'Yes.' Your eyes sought his. 'It was prophesied.' 

He nodded pensively. 'And here you will remain.' The Witch-king's harsh voice seemed to surround you, and there was a note in it that you had heard before in your time outside the realms of Darkness, but never from him. 

For a moment your breath caught in your throat. 'Yes.' You gave in to your heart and reached out tentatively. The dark cloth of his robe was smooth beneath your hand when you touched his shoulder. He wasn't wearing armour. 'I've missed you,' you admitted quietly. 

A raspy laugh filled the air. 

'It's true.' Your hand moved up towards the nothingness where a face should have been. Hesitating for only a moment you let your fingers trail gently along cold, invisible skin. 'I have become more than just resigned to my fate.' 

The Nazgûl was silent and still. 

You continued, fingertips lingering on his cheek, 'You've never said anything about how you found me or why our destinies are intertwined. You don't have to.'

He had moved imperceptibly closer to you, and your hand fell away. Then in return you felt the unyielding touch of metal as his armoured hand cupped your cheek. 

'You have,' he spoke at last, 'reawakened something inside me that Nazgûl should not feel.' 

You frowned. 'What do you mean?' 

His eyes seemed to glint as in answer he pressed his cold lips to yours. There was unexpected passion in the kiss, and a tense undercurrent of triumphant possessiveness when he grazed your lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away. 

A shiver ran down your spine. 'And how, My King, will you quell this urge?' 

His dark presence seemed to loom over you. 'I will act upon it.' 

You closed your eyes as his hands travelled over your body, and you willingly gave in to his touch.


End file.
